The present invention relates to a novel and useful support for positioning an article for viewing.
Items such as papers, books, photos, and the like are readily used in many situations by supporting the same in an upright position relative to a working surface. In the past, this has been achieved by stands having clips, magnets, adhesive tapes, and the like which are generally used to hold the article against a placard. Although useful in many instances, such article supports are bulky and require multiple steps to place and remove the article therefrom.
A support which is placeable on a surface which can easily hold or remove an article for viewing in an upright position would be a notable advance in the business and industrial arts.